Vampire League
by Phycodemented
Summary: Harry has now entered his 7th year ant Hogwarts. Now with the serfacing of a group that no one knows to trust and a part of Voldermort Harry had never seen before, everything is suddenly becaoming clear of what he has to do to save the world he loves. But
1. Return of the Vampire League

"'Harry Potter may just be called one of the most curious young wizards of our time, and the most famous. Him and his friends have been through many things, going through the hardest just last year. He has seen the Dark Lord come back and has endured one long year of ridicule and pain. Last year he lost a dear friend of his, Sirius Black, to Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Dark things surround this young wizard who, so far, has had the amazing power to block them all away from him. This tribute to him…' Blah, blah, blah and all that crap," Ron said reading the newspaper.

Him, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were all seated in a compartment on the train to their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron sat on one side with his long legs propped up on the chair across from him, his hair long and down to his shoulders, and his body, leaner because of all the Quidditch training he had done over the summer. Hermione sat next to him. Her hair was long, strait, and fell elegantly over her shoulders. She had a slight tan because she had went to Ireland for the summer and was reading a book called _Irish Wizarding Schools and Societies. _Harry was sitting across from them. His hair was almost as long as Ron's but was a little shorter, he was leaner, also because he had been training, and he had been listening to the tribute that someone had made for him in the newspaper.

"When are they ever going to stop writing about me?" Harry said with a slight frown on his face. "I don't care if they say good things but they should at least cut it down to one every two weeks, and not three every day. I mean it was one year ago," He said pushing Ron's feet out of the way and laying his head down.

"Well at least this witch was good looking. Not like the old hag from last week who took up a whole page about how you and her were alike," Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione said slamming her book down.

"What! It's true. That woman looked like she came back bad from a spell, but she was ugly before she got cursed, and then she ran into a wall, rode the night bus when Ernie's eyes were blindfolded, and then fell in a well and rotted there for a year so that her skin came off and then she had to glue it back on but the skin had stretched," Ron said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ron that is what happened to her, but it was a magical well and that's why the skin didn't rot," Hermione said putting her face behind her book again.

"Oh. I wondered where I got that story from," Ron said turning back to the newspaper. "Oh no."

"What?" The other two asked.

"The Vampire league is in the newspaper again. Seems like they converted another muggle… well no… 15 to be exact."

"In one day?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Yeah. For some reason the Vampire hunters can't kill as many Vampires as they used to and now they're working to make more Vampires." Ron said skimming through the article. "Oh, never mind, I know why. Because half of the hunters are on the team to stop You-Know-Who."

"Just say Voldermort, Ron. Why are you such a wimp?" Hermione said.

"I love you too," Ron said with a smile on his face.

"But are the Vampires working for Voldermort? As I understood it, they were working for him last time." Harry asked.

"No one thinks so. And it wasn't really clear if they were last time either." Ron said, putting his feet back on the seat. "But 'because they're Vampire's they shouldn't be trusted'." He said imitating Fudge. "I think that's a load of crap. Vampire's are very useful, you just can't get on it's bad side."

"Or be a muggle, mudblood, half-blood, or a mudblood lover," said a voice. The trio looked to the door of the compartment and saw Malfoy and his two cronies standing their.

"Shove off Malfoy," Said Ron.

"It's the truth. Vampires are what I would call respectable creatures. They won't make friendly with pieces of dirt like mudbloods. They put them where they belong, in the ground with the rest of the pieces of shit, " Malfoy said with a smirk.

"You want to prove it Malfoy?" Ron said standing up to close the door.

Malfoy looked at him for a second and the moved his hand, signaling for Crabbe and Goyal to follow him, which they did, and they left the compartment.

"Any other news on the League?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes. They haven't yet joined Voldermort, but knowing him, he is trying to persuade them. But it is really going to be hard since they have a new leader."

"New leader? What happened to Saline?" Ron asked.

"She got killed by one of Voldermort's supporters, and trust me, Voldermort killed him personally for it. Turns out that Saline had a daughter named Raline and she took over the League."

"How old is she?" Ron asked. "I've heard that name from somewhere."

"Different person, but down the same line of Vampire's, the Kali line. The Vampires of the Fine Arts. Raline is our age. Saline had her 20 years ago and it turns out that Saline was bitten after she had her," Hermione said. "They're young, too young," Harry said with look of surprise on his face.

"Yeah but there aren't a lot of elders left. They're either dead, hiding, or in the death sleep underground. But I've heard that Dumbledore might have persuaded them to join our side. I don't know for sure, though so don't get your hopes up." Hermione said wearing a look of doubt on her face

"Chocolate Frog?" Harry asked handing her one.

"Thanks." she said taking it and opening the wrapper. "You know I can't wait till all of this is over. When Voldermort's gone, I mean. All he's doing is spreading fear through all of us. And it can bring out the worst in people."

"Yeah, Fudge is the best example of that. Just goes to show what power can do to a person." Ron said biting the head of his chocolate frog.

A few minuets later they changed into their robes and started to gather all of their stuff. Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her put her Head Girl's badge on.

"So, how did your family take the news?" Harry asked. Hermione turned around with a big grin on her face.

"They bought me a new car. 2005 Mustang, red, leather interior and anything else I wanted," Hermione said, "But mind you I'm not going to be getting any birthday or Christmas presents from them this year."

"Well it's worth it isn't it?" Harry said grinning, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

The train slowed down to a stop and the rain outside seemed to get harder by the second. They stepped off the train and headed off to the carriages getting soaked all the way through there cloths. Ginny and Luna had also came into the carriage before it took off.

"So how was your summer?" Luna asked him. Her hair was still as long and blonde as it was before, but she seemed to have started wearing makeup(and judging how it still looked dry, it was witches makeup) and she didn't have earrings in today.

"It was ok. Did lots of training and stuff like that. And I got my O.W.L.'s."

"How many did you get?" Hermione asked with sudden interest.

"10." Harry said proudly.

"Same with me. I got high enough grades to go out to be an Auror." Ron said smiling. "But no one, as I understood it, beat Harry's top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. He got Outstanding Performance on his paper," Ron said grinning at his friend. Harry shook his head at him and looked out the window. After this he'll have one more year at Hogwarts, and then he'll be gone. Gone away forever and forced to live on his own away from his friends. Well it probably won't be that bad, maybe he was just over exaggerating…

The carriage came to a sudden stop and they all climbed out, and into Hogwarts. The topic of today seemed to be… Gryffindor beating Slytherin

"What's the bet that Gryffindor will yet again beet Slytherin down to a pulp."

"I'd bet 50 Galleon's on that. Gryffindor always wins the Quidditch matches."

"It's nice to hear people talk so nicely about me for a change," Harry said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah and now the Slytherin's are going to try to make up for it. They don't like people that are nice to you," Ron said.

"Well maybe not as much. Malfoy doesn't have his father to back him up anymore," Hermione said sitting beside Ron.

"He has a reputation to keep up. Nothing so small like his father being thrown in jail will stop him. And plus, he is really ticked at me for putting him in there," Harry said just as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, everyone, to yet another year at Hogwarts. Now before we get too attached to the wonderful feast provided to us, I have a few announcements to make. First of all Mr. Filch asked me to remind you to please check the list of forbidden items that has grown increasingly since the creation of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Anyone caught with an item on that list will be asked to dispose of it and will be given a detention.

"I will also like to say that…" But whatever he wanted to say he never said because just then the door to the Great Hall was opened and three people with hooded robes walked in. Each robe was a different color, purple, red, and blue. The each had gold embroidery on the edge and had the letters "VL" written in large gold letters on the back of their robes. The each had on high heels that looked as though they were made of glass The leader of the three walked up to the headmaster, while the other two stood at the foot of the stairs, and she talked in a powerful voice.

"Hello Dumbledore I hope I have not disturbed your feast," She said. She had a very strange accent that sounded like she might have been Transylvanian but it had worn off slightly.

"Of course not. Have a seat. All of you," Dumbledore said signaling to the other girls to sit too. And with a wave of his wand three chairs appeared and set themselves near the headmaster. The three people sat down as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Everyone I would like you to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Raline Vahsvali," He said. Hermione gasped and so did a lot of people in the Hall.

"Isn't she the leader of the Vampire League," Harry asked, but Dumbledore went on.

"I have personally seen what Professor Vahsvali can do to change students into well raised adults, and I am very glad to have her as a teacher at Hogwarts. Good Luck Professor," He said. "And with that let's begin the feast!" And at that the food appeared in front of them and Harry and the other Gryffindor's filled their plates with the delicious food.

"Hey look!" Ron said pointing up and the High Table. Raline had taken her hood off and Harry automatically found her to be attractive. Her dress was low shouldered and showed her tan skin. Her long black hair draped over them and fell into her lap. Her face was slender which complemented her high cheek bones and her pointed nose. Her eyes were decorated with mascara and eyeliner of purple, green, and black, and her medium sized lips had red lipstick on them. Just then she looked over and saw Harry looking at her and she smiled at him.

"Wow," Harry said still looking at her with wonder, "that's our professor? Isn't she supposed to be ugly and old," Harry said.

"I wonder who those two people next to her are?" Hermione asked. Harry looked to see what the other two looked like and he found them to be equally beautiful. The one that was seated beside Raline was the one wearing the purple robes. She had long auburn colored hair and had purple streaks in it. Her face was a bit more rounder than Raline's, but her skin just as dark. Her eyes had black eyeliner, purple mascara, purple eye shadow and purple lips. Her dress was more form fitting than Raline's, and had a low 'V' cut neck. She wore a necklace with a big, bright, red, ruby surrounded by gold that made an elegant flame.

The other one was very pale and had strait, long, pitch black hair. She was a little smaller than the other two but still stood up with the pride of a Vampire. She had on the blue robe. Her eyes also had blue eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner and her lips had been painted a bright blue color. Her dress was low shouldered and had a low 'V' neck and she wore a necklace made out of diamonds in the shape of a snow flake.

"I don't know who they are, but right now, I don't really care," Ron said looking at all three of them with interest. "Can't wait to have her as a teacher."

They continued to eat their food, Harry occasionally looking back at the High Table to admire her beauty. Had she really smiled at him, or was that just a figure of his imagination? Before he knew it, the last of the dessert was cleared away and they were dismissed to their houses. Ron told him the password "werewolf" and he headed off to the common room. When he got inside he found the fire to be merrily crackling as it ever was, and he headed up to bed, exhausted and full chicken and pudding, waiting for a new term to begin.


	2. First Defense Against the Dark Arts clas...

First Defense Against the Dark Arts class

"Yes this is the best first day of school schedule yet!" said Ron at breakfast the next morning. "Well we have Binns first and then we have McGonagall which is that bad. But then in the afternoon, double Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said with excitement. Harry smiled as he looked down on his schedule. Everything was N.E.W.T classes. For once he actually knew why Hermione loved to work so much, just to see these four letters in front of every subject.

"Maybe her class will be fascinating. I mean saying that she is considered a Dark Creature she'll probably know a lot about the Dark Arts than all of our other teachers combined," Hermione said biting off a piece of toast.

"I can still see that you're still a bit skeptical about her teaching." Ron said.

"I just don't like the idea of every guy wooing over her just because she's beautiful. It doesn't mean anything."

"Oh don't be mean to her just because she isn't as smart, beautiful, and as loving as you are Hermione," Ron said with a grin. Harry looked over and saw her blush at this comment and big smile went across her face. Harry coughed in his porridge which made her look at him.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked looking at them questionably.

They finished their breakfast and started to walk off to Binns class.

"This is the first time that I have taken notes in that class," Harry said as they walked to Transfiguration.

"Yeah me too. I don't think we need you anymore Hermione," Ron said smiling at her.

"Maybe to check your notes against. I'm not only used for coping you know," She said as they walked into McGonagall's class. They were the first one's there so they took their seats and waited for everyone else to come in.

"I wonder how big the class is going to be," Hermione whispered looking at the door eagerly as students started to poor in including, to their disgust, Malfoy and Nott.

"They made it?" Ron said.

"Well I'm surprised that Nott did, but I knew that Malfoy would make it," Hermione said.

"How?" The two boys asked.

"Because he's the second rank in the sixth year class, me being the first," She said taking out her book. "We were talking about it at one of our prefect meetings last year-"

"I don't remember you two talking at a prefect meeting last year," Ron said looking at her curiously.

"Well it was one of the meetings that we had when you had Quidditch practice. When we discussed when Hogsmead and other prefect meeting would be," Hermione said.

"But you two talked? I mean you two had a decent conversation?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. He's very nice when no one else is around to see that he is being nice to a "mudblood"," she said looking at him grinning. At that moment he glanced at her. Their eyes met and he raised his eye brows at her and headed over to where they were sitting.

"Well I'm surprised to see you two here, Potter, Weasley," he said nodding his head at the two boys who glared back at him. "But of course I'm not surprised to see you here number 1399." Malfoy said smirking.

"And you too number 1398," Hermione said taking out quill and parchment. She looked up at him.

"One point difference, just two more and I'll beat you," He said smirking at her. Just then McGonagall came in and Malfoy took his seat over by Nott, but he still glanced back at them throughout the whole class period.

They all sat down in Defense Against the Dark Arts class and waited for Raline to come out of her office. Then she came out looking as wonderful as she did the night before. She had on long, silk, black robes and a silk black dress that slightly resembled a night gown under it. She had a long, black, silk scarf in her hair. She had a black diamond necklace around her neck and matching black diamond earrings.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Raline Vahsvali and I'll be teaching you this year," she said walking down the staircase, carefully being watched by every guy in the class.

"Ok a little about myself. I am 17 years old, and by that I mean I really having been undead since I was 17 years old so I'm your age. I'm a Vampire and the head of the Vampire League and the Queen of the Vampire city, Fervahsi," she said walking up to her desk. "And the reason that I am here is because I have a lot of business to take care with Dumbledore and your Minister of Magic and it'll be a lot easier for me to have all the meetings we need to have if I just stayed here instead of me having to travel form Fervahsi all they way here so… Any questions?" She asked. At first no one wanted to ask anything but soon a few hands rose in the air.

"Have you ever killed anybody?" Seamus asked but then he looked as though he wanted to take that question back.

"No it's ok I'll answer that. Yes I have. I have been immortally dead for about 3 years and in that time I have killed up to 2000 people, and have turned about 100." She said. Everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Malfoy asked grinning. She laughed,

"No I don't. But I do have a very close guy friend who is 100 years old. His name's Briten Lough."

"Is there any chance that you two will go out?" Malfoy asked.

"You never know. It's a possibility," she said wondering where this conversation could lead to.

"And who were the two lovely ladies that were with you last night?"

"That was Vetirei and Julice. They're my friends and members of the Vampire league." She said. Just then the door to the room opened and Professor Dumbledore's head peeked in.

"Could I see you for a minuet Professor?" He asked. Raline jumped down from the desk and headed out the door.

"So far she is very interesting." Harry said looking at his friends. Ron was nodding his head in agreement but Hermione had a look of disgust on her face.

"I can't believe how immature you boys can be." She said sounding a lot like Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't be mad because you aren't getting that type of attention from guys." Someone said from up above. They all looked toward the door to Raline's office and saw Vetirei and Julice standing on the landing; well they were actually sitting on the railing.

"Hi I'm Julice," said the pale skinned one. "And this is my friend Vetirei," she said as the other one blew a kiss at the class.

"This is going to be fun," Seamus said smiling at the two girls.

"Ooh he has an Irish accent. Did you hear that?" Vetirei asked.

"Oh yes I did, and did I like it," Julice said looking at Seamus with great interest. "And there's a blonde one down there and a red-haired one. Don't you have a fetish for red heads?"

"Yes I do. Don't get me started." Vetirei said waving at Ron, who waved back but was stopped in the middle of it by Hermione. They walked down the stairs and their nightgowns trailed behind them. Vetirei had on a red nightgown, and a red, silk robe. Julice had on a blue nightgown and blue robe and also had her hair in high pigtails and had two long bows tied on them, which made her look even more innocent then she looked last night.

"So is this Raline's first class?" Vetirei asked and the other Vampire nodded.

"She loves to teach others great things. And quite frankly we don't understand why. All of us thought her a great nutter from the start with some of her ideas and beliefs."

"They're a bit, no offense, mortal like," Vetirei said with disgust in her face.

"Very peaceful and getting the world to live under one rule and loving each other."

"Well what's wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

"We're Vampire's. We'll probably out live ten generations of you and still look young. But don't try to tell Raline that we're different," Julice said. "No she'll just go on about how we should save up our blood supply. She even invented this machine that keeps the blood mixing with the air and keeps it fresh."

"But there's a flaw in that." Vetirei said.

"What?"

"We live in a world where these stupid muggle's have polluted our air and get all of these horrible smells and toxins in it. It can't hurt us but I still don't want to drink blood that has been contaminated with muggle ideas."

"And we all know how much we hate muggles." They heard someone say from the door to the class room. They all turned and saw Raline standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Oh you're back," Julice said smiling, but Raline didn't return her smile.

"Are you telling my very first class how bad I am at leading people? Ruining what I have wanted ever since I found out that my mother was a Vampire, that she was different and feared among my magical friends and classmates? Are you making this the worst choice I have ever made in my three years of being dead?" She asked as she waved her hand. Suddenly the window that was right in front of Julice flung open and the sun light shown right on her. She screamed a scream that seemed to open the gates of hell. Her skin started to glow red like they were coals from a fire and her skin started to hiss. Raline raised her hand again and the window shut. Julices' skin healed instantly but she still was kneeled on the floor whimpering. Then she looked up at Raline her eyes burning.

"Damn you to hell, Raline. I have done nothing to you."

"It's a little too late to talk about damning someone," She said. She looked at the class who all had very shocked looks on their faces. "And that my class, is what happens when a Vampire is exposed to light. I wanted to show you first hand how it looks like instead of people trying to describe it to you and getting it wrong," She said walking over to Julice and helping her up.

"So you two weren't fighting?" Dean asked.

"No. That was part of my first lesson. I'm sorry if I frightened any of you-"

"You did something to me but it was nothing scary," Malfoy said.

"But I wanted you to know how it really was. Ok, well, open your bo0ks to page 350, and read to page 355. Then I will dismiss you to the library to look up information concerning a Vampire, one roll of parchment. And I want and outline and page numbers. I shall know if you just scribbled something down without checking it again because, I am a Vampire."

"When is this due professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well let's see. Today is Thursday and there isn't anything that would disrupt your working besides prefect meetings so I think a week is enough time, saying that it's the start of the year." She said. Harry opened his book and started to read. It took him about ten minuets to read those pages and then he Ron and Hermione went off to the library to start their essay.

"I'm glad that she gave us time during class to do the essay. Finally we have a teacher that understands how much work we have to do," Ron said. They headed off toward the Dark Creature section of the library, took out some books and sat down at a table and started to write some notes.

About an hour later they heard the bell ring and they headed off to Potions, the one class Harry had been dreading all day. They made their way into the dungeons and took their seats at the back of the class.

Snape came in from his office door and everyone in the room went quiet.

"I must tell you right now, that this class is about the hardest class that you will take for the next two years. All of you have made "Outstanding" on your O.W.L.'s and I don't expect you to make anything below "Exceeds Expectations" in this class. You will only have two "Acceptable" grades and when ever you make below that or more than two "A's" then I will kick you out of class at the end of term. This is not the class to be playing around in and I want absolutely no talking between the times the bells ring and if you are caught tormenting anyone in this class I will kick you out. This is the time to start acting like professionals and not as though that "Outstanding" you made on your O.W.L. was a one time thing." He said. He took a second to look around the class and at all of the students faces. "Ok. Now for our first potion-" He said waving his wand at the board and a list of ingredients and instructions appeared on the board, "we will be doing a morphing potion. You can very what you change into depending on what type of hair you put into the potion. It is very similar to the Polyjuice potion except you can use­ animal hair too. Now with that said get to work," He said and he sat down at his desk and started to work on something else.

About 15 minuets before the bell was supposed to ring, everyone was done with their potion and had put it into their labeled bottle and had it set on Professor Snape's desk. They still didn't talk but spent the rest of their time working on homework from other classes. When the bell rang everyone walked out the class talking about Snape.

"Maybe he's nicer to his N.E.W.T. classes. I mean it makes sense. I mean since our first day here he has said that he doesn't like teaching classes that have people that don't understand the 'art of making potions,'" Ron said. Harry shrugged his shoulders as they walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Maybe, I don't know. You can never tell with Snape can you? At one point you think he's some type of evil git, but then he's someone who tries to save your life. And then the next day he gives you a detention for sneezing. I still don't understand why Dumbledore trust's him." Harry said as they reached the portrait hole.

"Snake venom," Hermione said. The portrait hole opened to reveal the common room with a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. "Dumbledore has his reasons, and we should respect them until we find a reason that we shouldn't.


	3. Inside the mind of a sick and twisted gu...

Through the next week Harry had gotten a lot of homework but some how he had gotten all of it done before the weekend without a lot of help from Hermione, which Ron still called an amazing feat. But through all that work one of the best things happened to Harry on the second day of term when he was called to Professor McGonagall's office.

"You called me Professor?" He asked peaking from behind the door. He had no idea what she could possibly want; he hadn't done anything wrong, unless it was something to do with the Order.

"Yes I did. Please have a seat," she said gesturing to the chair in front off her desk. Harry walked in nervously and sat down on the edge of his chair looking down at the floor. Professor McGonagall always had a way of making Harry think he had done something wrong.

"Oh don't look like that, Potter, you haven't done anything wrong," she said. Harry looked up her still feeling uncertain about what to expect.

"Gryffindor tryouts are next Friday so you better go and tell your team."

"So when's tryout's?" Ginny asked when Harry had gotten to back to the common room. Harry remembered and got on top of the table to make the announcement. Everyone went silent.

"We need a Chaser for the Gryffindor team and tryout's are next Friday to anyone second year and above who wants to try out."

After that the week flew by with a few taunts from Malfoy, but not even that could affect his mood of beating Slytherin first match of the year.

On Saturday morning, with all their homework done, the three-sum went down to the lake. The sky was cloudy but there was no chance of rain that day. The air was cool with a nice breeze blowing as they sat down under the large oak tree near the lake.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Ron asked still staring out over the water.

"Yeah," Harry said looking at Ron unexpectedly. 'What could he want to ask?' he thought.

"Now that everyone knows that You- well, V-Voldermort," He said surprising himself and Harry and Hermione, "is back, are you going to continue doing the D.A.? Because a few people that were members asked me a few times this week."

"Yeah, Harry, they've been asking me too." Hermione said looking at him.

"No one asked me." Harry said.

"Well they said that they were afraid to ask you incase it might, well, make you upset. Because of Bellatrix and S-Sirius." Hermione said looking at Harry with a hesitant look on her face. "No one wanted to ruin your mood now that you found out that you're Quidditch captain."

"Well I have given it thought since the summer. I think that we should continue with it and invite the other houses to do it too, except for Slytherin of course. We need to know how to defend ourselves against Voldermort and his Death Eater's." Harry said leaning back against the tree.

"Yeah we wouldn't want something like what happened in the Department of Mysteries to come up again." Ron said. Harry looked at him then Hermione. They had not talked about the Department of Mysteries for a while and neither knew about the prophecy or what it contained. He should probably tell them about it…

"Yeah about that." Harry said sitting back up and staring determinedly at the lake, not wanting to see their faces when he told them. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"The prophecy that Voldermort was after, the one that smashed, I know what it says." Harry said slowly. Was that his heart beating that was deafening in his ear?

"What?" Ron said with a curious and concerned look on his face.

"It said that… I… am the only one…. that could defeat him. That either I kill him…or he… kill…me. In the end…one of us is going to die." He said forcefully. He heard Hermione gasp.

"Oh Harry. Well there's still hope for you right?" She said.

"The thing is, that…I don't think there is." He said looking at his friends to find that Hermione had tears rolling down her face and Ron had gone pale. "I mean, I don't have the power to defeat him. I can't win. I'm going to die at the hands of my parents' murder. And he's going to get what he wants. Me…with my parents."

"No! Harry d-don't say that! There h-has to be a way f-for you to d-defeat him. There has to be!" She said, no longer able to hold back her tears. She threw herself at Ron and cried into his shoulder. Ron wrapped his arms around her still staring in disbelief at his friend.

"Harry, Hermione's right. There has to be a way for you to defeat him. Maybe you can't know, but what about at the end this year. With all of you're N.E.W.T. classes and the extra classes with the D.A. you might survive him." Ron said.

"STOP GIVING ME FALSE HOPE RON." Harry said standing up and screaming, venting out this anger that suddenly came to him. "I'M GOING TO DIE, OK! DIE, DIE , DIE! AND RIGHT NOW I FEEL LIKE DIENG, JUST TO BE WITH MY PARENTS AND SIRIUS AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO LOCK MY SELF IN MY BEDROOM AND STOP ME FROM COMMITING SUICIDE? EVERY DAY BEFORE YOU CAME TO PICK ME UP! AND I COULDN'T LOOK AT A KNIFE WHILE AT YOUR HOUSE WITHOUT MAKING A GRAB FOR IT! EVERY TIME I TOOK A BATH I PUT MYSELF UNDER THE WATER AND TRIED TO DROWN MYSELF, BUT LUCKILY I PULLED MY SELF OUT BEFORE I PASSED OUT! I'M OK WITH ME PASSING OUT OF THIS WORLD JUST SO I WON'T FEEL THIS PAIN I FEEL ANYMORE!" And with that Harry ran back to the castle and into his dormitory following stares from his fellow school mates. Once in his dormitory Harry collapsed on his bed and pulled a knife from under the sheet. He sat up and was about an inch from the skin on his wrist but decided against it and threw the knife across the room. He laid back down and slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were outside, surprised at Harry's sudden flow of anger. Hermione had stopped crying now, but she still had her head in Ron's shoulder. For some reason his arms comforted her and made her calm down.

"I never knew he felt that way. That he would actually try to kill himself, or even try to hurt himself." Ron said while patting Hermione on the back.

"You think we should go after him?" Hermione asked looking up at him and found that they were very close together. For a second they just sat there looking into each other's eyes until Ron spoke.

"No. Let him calm down for a while." And he slowly leaned back causing Hermione to land on top of him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart pumping and feeling the rise and fall of his chest, noticing that his breathing was ragged and his heart was beating faster than usual.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked looking up at him, but he was facing determinedly upwards and not looking down at her. Hermione hoisted herself upwards, so that she was looking strait down at his face. His eyes switched from the sky to her.

"Hermione…" he began but stopped. They were very close together, to close.

"Yes?" She asked her hair falling over her ear. Ron lifted a hand and swept it back behind her ear and brought his hand down to her chin. Then, Ron pulled her head down towards him and he kissed her.

At first she didn't know what to do but started to kiss him back and she climbed directly on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her. Then, suddenly, Ron broke away and backed away to the tree breathing fast.

"I-I'm sorry." He said looking down at the grass. Hermione crawled toward him and sat very close beside him.

"It's ok, Ron, I liked it." She said smiling.

"You did?" Ron said surprised.

"Yeah. I did." And with that she kissed him again, this time for a longer period of time. When they finally broke apart Ron took Hermione's hand.

"Is it to late to ask you out?" he asked.

"No." she said her cheeks going red.

"Well then, Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?" he asked stroking her hand gently.

"Yes." She said and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you think we should check on Harry now?"

"Let's give him a little more time to cool down."

Harry found himself in a gigantic white room that seemed to go on forever and in the center of it were two black leather chairs, similar to the chairs in the Slytherin common room. He looked around to find any clue that would tell him where he was but all he saw was endless white. All he remembered last was him going to bed, but this certainly can't be a dream.

"You're on the right track." He heard someone say. He turned around and saw a teenager about his age, ten feet from him smirking at him. He had black hair and a pale face and dark eyes. He knew who this was…

"Voldermort." He said with hatred coming out of his voice. Voldermort smiled at him.

"Well now I'm Tom. But you may call me Voldermort if you like, I daresay I'd prefer that a lot more." He said and then he sat in the chair in front of him still staring at Harry. Suddenly Harry felt something drip on his hand and as he looked down he saw that the whole ground was covered in that thick red substance that now covered his entire hand.

"Feeling a bit murderous Harry?" Voldermort asked. And then something clicked in his head. "_This was blood!"_

"Where are we?" He asked as he got soaked, his white shirt turning blood red.

"We are in your mind." He said and suddenly the blood stopped pouring and the room became white again.

"My mind?" Harry asked looking down at his cloths. They were clean again.

"Yes your mind. Don't you see that this place is reflecting how you feel now…blank?" Voldermort said smirking. Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"If we're in my mind, then why haven't you possessed it yet?"

"I have no need to at the current moment, when I can just come in here, whenever I want and see what you are thinking and what is going on in your life."

"So what ever I'm thinking, you can see it?" Harry said already knowing the answer. So this entire time he could have been in here watching what I was doing and what I was dreaming about, like with Sirius…

And then he looked up and they were no longer in the white room anymore, they were in the department of mysteries. And right in front of him, was Sirius fighting Bellatrix.

"Sirius!" Harry said but he didn't hear him. And then it happened again, Bellatrix hit with a spell that made him fall, slowly into the archway and then he was gone.

"SIRIUS!" he heard someone scream, and he turned around and saw that it was himself and Lupin was holding him back his face gale and his scars more visible than usual.

"SIRIUS!" and Harry covered his ears, for that last sound filled his head and that was all he could hear his screams, ringing from ear to ear. And suddenly it started to rain again, and Harry's screams for his godfather were replaced with the sound of the pouring rain.

"Horrifying, wasn't it" he heard Voldermort say above him, Harry looked up at him and saw that he was smirking.

"Don't you dare smirk at that." Harry said through his teeth, and then a flash of lightning streaked in the background. Harry then stood up.

"Aren't you going to try and kill me?" Harry asked.

"I can't use magic in this place, otherwise you would have been dead a long time ago." For a moment they just stared at each other hatred running through their veins.

"You know, there is another place we can go, somewhere more _interesting_." Voldermort said looking down at his nails, smirking.

"And where would that be?"

"We could go into _my_ mind." He said as he looked up at Harry to see the reaction on his face. Harry wasn't certain that he wanted to go into Voldermorts mind. 'What would he find in there?' Would he find a place of death, blood and torture, or a place that he, Harry, could never get out of. Just then Voldermort held out his hand toward Harry and a door suddenly appeared in front of them. It was a black steel door and was outlined with black snakes each circling the door and occasionally biting at another snakes tail that was in front of him and so was the handle and it turned and looked at Harry with it's blood red eyes and it's long fangs and forked tongue.

"Aren't you curiousss?" It said in a haunting voice it's eyes blazing into Harry's. Harry looked from it to Voldermort who still had his hand out. The problem was that he _was_ curious.

"Come on Harry, don't you want to see into the mind of a murderer? Haven't you always wondered how I think to do what I do?" he said with a smirk. Harry walked up to the door, then looked questionably up at Voldermort wondering if he should go first.

"After you." He said. Harry put his hand on the snake (which had just turned to a dark gray metal replica of itself), pushed the door open, and him and Voldermort walked into his mind.

Harry found themselves in a dark Alleyway trash bins overflowing with trash produced a rancid smell of rotting flesh and the alley was wet and Harry almost slipped once or twice. Two large buildings were on both sides of them and they were so tall that Harry couldn't see the sky. Or was the sky just pitch black?

"Your mind is an alley?" Harry asked.

"No, this is the way from my mind to yours. This…" he said as they reached the end of the alley, "is my mind." And Harry gasped and backed up in fear, but found the alley to have closed up and as he frantically felt the wall for a way out Voldermort pulled him away from it.

"Come on Harry, join the world of a murderer." He said making Harry face the horror of Voldermorts mind.

It was a city, a city made of the same black metal as the door and the streets were as dark as the sky and everything around it. Everything was lit by torches in the shape of snakes and every snake with fire erupting from out of it's mouth made this scene even more horrifying. It wasn't the city or the snakes that terrified Harry, it was that instead of, what in the normal world would be stores, there were cages, and each cage was a human screaming for their life as someone sawed off their ear and magically put it on another persons' body but in another place, like and ear on their back, or a leg out of their head. And massive trucks passed by carrying parts of humans. The sky was slowly swirling and mixed with a dark red and slowly poured, from the center on the swirl, think, black, liquid onto the street.

"What is that?" Harry asked Voldermort pointing at the street.

"That is black blood. Amazing isn't it?" he said walking across the street. "Isn't this place wonderful?" he said throwing Harry against one of the cages. Harry crawled up and looked inside finding himself staring at a pair of familiar brown eyes…

"Hermione?" he asked looking at her; she was completely nude.

"HARRY HELP ME! PLEASE! GET ME OUT, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted, and Harry noticed that she was bleeding onto the floor.

"From who?" he asked but then a man walked into the cage wearing a blood stained lab coat.

"Ready for another round Ms. Granger?" he said and Harry screamed as he saw it's face. It was green and scaly exactly like a snakes, but it had horns coming out of it's head and large red horizontal slit eyes, and a long tongue like a lizards.

It pulled Hermione away from the cage bars and threw her down onto a table.

"HELP!" she screamed in a high pitched scream as the thing continued to rape her. Harry closed his eyes hoping that the picture would go away, but nothing could get rid of Hermione's pleas for help.

"No please! Please! Stop doing this ! Let me go!" she sobbed.

"Shut up you stupid little girl. What did I say? SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!" and the thing threw her to the cage bars where Harry was. Her head collided with the metal bars and he heard something crack, and when she hit the ground blood started to pour from her head onto the floor.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed as Voldermort came and dragged him into a building.

"Did you like that Harry?" he asked as they turned down a hallway. Grungy brick walls were on either side of them, and Harry was being pulled on the rusty, dirty, off-white floors. "Don't you like my world so far?" He said throwing him into a room.

"I want him done with." He said to someone else in the room and he left. Harry flipped over onto his stomach and automatically felt something wet and warm underneath him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying in blood.

"Do like it in here Harry?" He heard a woman's voice say. He looked up and saw Raline sitting in front of him.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked looking at her outfit she was wearing. She had on a small red bikini top that tied around her neck and a skirt that was long enough just to cover her backside which was also red. She had on a spiky collar and matching spiky wristbands. She pulled him towards her until he was way to close to be allowed.

"What-"

"Shhh." She said putting one of her delicate fingers onto his lips. She brought him closer and into a deep kiss. Harry tried to pull away from her but she was a lot stronger than him so he resisted and kissed her back. She pushed him down so that she landed on top of him and his face was completely under the pool of blood. He thrashed about but she wouldn't let him up until he stopped and she lifted him up and started to, slowly, lick the blood off of his face.

"Raline, what are you doing?" he said. But she kissed him again to keep him quiet.

"Isn't it nice in here Harry?" she said as she started to lick Harry's neck. He closed his eyes and tilted his head over to one side and put one arm around her soft back as she straddled his legs. Then he opened them again and saw a body laying not to far from them. The person's hair was fiery red and down to his shoulder's and then the slightly overlarge feet.

"Ron?" he said staring at his best friends dead body. Just then he felt a piercing pain in his neck as she bit down into his artery, sucking the blood out of him in huge gulps.


	4. I can't, he'll find me!

"Now Ms. Granger explain to me what happened again." Professor Dumbledore said with a worried expression on his tired face.

"Me and Ron went back up to the castle at about 5'oclock and when we went to the dormitory to see if Harry was ready to talk about the fight that we had just had and we saw him laying on his bed bleeding out of his mouth and bruises on his neck and his arms." Hermione said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

They were in the Hospital Wing all of them looking pale and Harry laying in one of the beds apparently in a coma with his eyes wide open and a terrified look in them.

"And you have no idea how he got the way he is?" Professor Dumbledore said and Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Then ok you may leave if you want to. But then again you would probably want to stay here with Harry, am I right?" and they nodded and took their seats beside Harry's bed as Professor Dumbledore left.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Voldermort?" Ron asked in a whisper to Hermione.

"It defiantly does. There's no other person that could possibly do this to him." She said looking at Harry's terrified expression.

Later that night Ron and Hermione had fell asleep in their chairs the and the moonlight shown on Harry's face which was still filled with fear. But then Harry blinked and he sat up in his bed unaware of where he was. He got up and ran to the window checking the sky and feeling the stone under his fingertips. He felt his neck and his entire face and was still breathing as though he had been running. Then he kneeled down on the ground and put his face in his hands, trying to get the picture of Voldermorts mind out of his head. But Hermione's screams, Ron's dead body and the feeling Harry had when Raline was sucking blood out of his neck was engraved into his mind. He checked is arms, his neck and every other part of his body frantically, but found nothing. He stood up again and walked over to his bed accidentally bumping into Ron's chair.

"Wha- Harry!" he said sitting up abruptly in his chair. Hermione woke up to and looked at her friend with a slightly happy feeling.

"You're all right!" She said, but Harry looked at her his eyes still wide which, added to the paleness of his skin and the over messiness of his hair, gave him a slightly insane asylum look. He looked down at his hand and his arm and stroked it gently.

"Harry?" Ron asked but he didn't get an answer. He looked at Hermione a bewildered look on his face, but she looked the same.

"Harry are…Harry?" Ron said looking around to see where Harry had gone off to. The saw him walking toward to door to the hall and started to run to him.

"Harry are you-" Hermione said grabbing his arm. But Harry yelled at the top of his lungs and grabbed his arm as though she had burned him. He looked up at her and saw her in the cage pleading for him to help her.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled backing away from her and he hit the stone wall.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked and then she screamed as she looked into his eyes, the were blood red, like Voldermorts. Blood red with slits.

"AHHHHHH." He screamed and he knelt down onto the floor and started to pull at his hair.

"Harry be quiet, please." Hermione said kneeling down beside him. Harry stopped yelling and looked up into his best friends eyes.

"Hermione." He said in a shaky voice.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell us what happened. But you need to get back to sleep." She said. Harry shook his head vigorously and Hermione was suddenly reminded of a small child not wanting to take a bath.

"He'll find me!" Harry said in a low whisper. "He'll show me more things!"

"Who'll find you?" Hermione asked.

"Voldermort,"

For the next few days Harry barely slept. He was still convinced that Voldermort was going to show him more images of his friends dieing or being raped. Those few days he had been asleep for maybe only 7 hours, and that was only because his body started to force him to go to sleep.

It was one day in Transfiguration that made him start doing the unthinkable. He had fallen asleep during McGonagall's lecture of Animigus' and she had woken him up with a sharp rap of her ruler against his desk.

"Mr. Potter this is the 3rd time you have fallen asleep this week. Stay after class so we can discuss your detention." And at that the bell rang. Once everyone had gone Harry made his way up to her desk.

"Now, Potter, tell me what's wrong? You haven't been right since Saturday, you don't eat, you obviously haven't gotten enough sleep… tell me what's wrong," she said a hint of sympathy in her voice. Harry just shook his head roughly suddenly looking more alert than usual. "Harry you have got to tell me."

"I can't," he said his face full with fear. "If I say anything he'll find me!" he whispered. "He'll show me more things."

She looked at him for a second with a kind look in her eyes that made him feel a lot better, relaxed.

"Harry you need some serious help. Everyone's worried about you. Why wont you talk about it?"

A/N Sorry its a little short but I have had a lot of homework to do. I promiss a long chapter next week.

Oh and InsaneMonkeePirate I dd get that idea from the cell. But it fits now doesn't it.

And at school I give you the sizes for that strait jaket...


	5. Insanity is not as crazy as you think

A/N Sorry about taking so long to write another chapter. Ive been kinda busy and very distracted.

Disclaimer: I do ot own any of the Harry Potter characters or the story. Wish i did but I dont.

He sat in a chair, the fine flickering in front of him, twirling his wand between his long pale fingers. His bright red eyes were alert and weary. He was waiting… waiting.. waiting to get an owl from one of his spy's from St. Mungo's telling him that Harry Potter had been sent there. The one place that was leased protected by the Ministry because the Healers wouldn't allow it. 'Stupid mudblood lovers. Them and their ignorance… it makes me laugh.' And he let out a soft chuckle which was stopped automatically because the oak double door behind him had opened and Bellatrix came in, her long black hair looking a lot better than it did at the beginning of the year.

"My Lord," she said stepping in front of him and kneeling, "it's done. He's there," and Voldermort broke into an evil smile.

Harry was carried off into a ward in St. Mungo's, his eyes bloodshot, face pale and gaunt, his body no longer able to hold itself up, and his hair was dirty and unwashed.

"Well for now, Dumbledore, we'll keep him in the permanent ward. But I'm sure that he'll be out in a little while. He'll tell us what's wrong eventually," he heard the dark haired witch that was carrying him off to his bed say to Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm pretty sure its temporary too," he said with a smile.

The door of the ward opened revealing the bright, all-white room and the three beds already filled with occupants and one empty one. The healer laid him down in a bed and she and Dumbledore left the ward, turning the lights off in the process.

Harry laid there, staring at the pure white ceiling that looked grey because of the darkness outside, when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Who are you?" it said and Harry turned his head and found himself staring in the face of Mrs. Longbottom. Her wispy hair was all over her face, and her eyes were wide yet they had an innocence in them that made Harry want to cry. She looked so helpless.

"Harry Potter. I'm a friend of your son's," he said not really expecting a real response.

"Oh, yes, I know who you are. He talks of you a lot. I must thank you for helping him out of the Department of Mysteries last year."

"You listen to him?"

"Oh yes. I understand every word of what they say. I'm not as crazy as people think. Actually what makes me "insane" is that I now understand things that they don't," and then she lowered her voice so much that he had to lean toward her more. "She shows me things. That girl. The one who tortured me and my husband. Her and her master show me horrible, horrible things that may happen if this war doesn't come to an end. Cities, dark cities filled with dead muggles. Black metal streets, black blood pouring from the sky, screams and cries of rap and murder…"

"Wait, you've seen it to?" Harry asked but just then her head shot toward the door, her eyes suddenly alert.

"Someone's coming," she said and she started to run back to her bed. But then the door swung open and a red light shot out from the darkness and hit Mrs. Longbottom squarely in the back. She fell face forward onto the cold white floor, her hand hitting the metal bed post and bending the wrist back in a strange way.

A hooded figure walked into the ward and to Harry's bed.

"Oh how much fun I'll have with you," the man said in a cold high-pitched voice. And then all Harry saw was darkness.


End file.
